


He's Fading....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [93]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is fading after being stabbed with the Morgol blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Fading....

Frodo could feel himself fading into a spirit. Not a good spirit, able to help all who felt it, but a cold and empty specter, devoid of life and the ability to love.

He clung to the pony's mane, swaying in the saddle, seeing all grow dim around him. He knows he is losing what is most precious in life… his soul.

Suddenly he felt a torrent of warmth flood through him. Looking down he saw Sam beside him, his hand resting gently on Frodo's thigh.

"Master, are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Frodo smiled reassuringly. "I am now, Sam."


End file.
